invictus_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Baron Jadus
* |gender=Male |age=35 |birth=August 18, 1983 |death= |occupation=*Vigilante *CEO of Jadus Industries |alignment=Lawful Neutral |affiliation=*Jadus Industries *Black-Hand (formerly) |family= |status=Alive |portrayed_by=persi8002 |theme=All That Is Good}} Malcolm Jadus is a superhuman primarily operating in Manhattan and is the CEO of Jadus Industries. Malcolm was born to a rich family in London, but after his family was murdered by the terrorist organization Black-Hand, their leader Glython kidnapped the young Jadus, subjugating him to numerous experiments in order to turn him into one of many Black-Hand operatives. However, Jadus broke free and killed Glython, forging a new life under the name Baron Jadus. In 2013, seeking to exterminate the Black-Hand for their crimes, with the knowledge that their agents were within the ranks of the United States Armed Forces, Jadus hunted down and killed anyone he believed to be a member of Black-Hand. This in turn got him into conflict with the Golden Knight, whom was sent by the army to capture Jadus. Casey eventually learned the truth about Black-Hand, but engaged Jadus in a final duel in Siberia, abandoning his partner to die in order to defeat his new nemesis, although Jadus escaped. In time, Jadus discovered there were more like him. With the realization that the amount of supernatural beings would eventually cause a civil war between humans and supers, Jadus sought to control both sides in order to prevent that outcome. In 2016, he arrived in Manhattan, allying with a group of superhumans in an effort to take New York City by force. However, he came into conflict with the Icons, and was defeated and promptly apprehended when his takeover was averted, landing him in the Brick, a prison for superhumans. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born in the United Kingdom, London, in August 18 1983, Malcolm Jadus was the son of a wealthy business tycoon and entrepreneur called Darwin Jadus and his wife Cassandra Jadus. His father, Darwin, was the CEO of his own military weapons manufacturing company called Jadus Industries - but at the time the business was beginning to fail and ultimately was near collapse due to a lack in investors and general support. Because of this, Darwin often abused his own son, Malcolm, taking out his anger at him for countless days. When Malcolm was 11, Jadus Industries, and his parents themselves, nearly went bankrupt. Due to this, on the same night, Darwin furiously began to beat his own son until he was suddenly shot. The perpetrators were revealed to be agents of the Black-Hand terrorist organization, led by Glython, their mysterious supernatural leader. Seeking interest in the Jadus bloodline due to the initial success of Jadus Industries, and recognizing the potential in the young Malcolm, Glython kidnapped the boy while his Black-Hand agents burnt down his home, killing his mother in the process. Experimenting and torturing Jadus over the years, Glython attempted to make him a superhuman operative, intending to make an army. In the process, Glython also indoctrinated Jadus into believing pain was a natural way of life, and only those who overcome pain can rule the world. Eventually, Glython succeeded in his experiments, transforming Jadus into a supernatural being like himself, granting him the powers of telekinesis. Conflict with the Golden Knight Prior to 2013, Jadus was able to break free of Glython's control through his powers, executing his former master by snapping his neck telekinetically. Jadus promptly escaped the Black-Hand, seeking to find himself and who he truly was. He ultimately decided he needed to exterminate the Black-Hand himself, as their whole organization was a threat to the entire world. Through his time serving the Black-Hand, Jadus knew their members integrated themselves into the United States Armed Forces, thus coming to the realization he'd have to take out anyone whom he believes is affiliated with the Black-Hand, few men at a time. However, Jadus's activities were discovered by Casey Smite and George Stevens, members of the United States Armed Forces and operatives of Gold-Force. The two sought the same goal: the end of the Black-Hand. However, their circumstances were different, and Jadus wanted no witnesses. Jadus entered battle with the two heroes, both Casey and George bested by the Baron, as he swiftly escaped his hideout at the time in Italy. The Golden Knight managed to track down Jadus's whereabouts in Russia, Siberia. Casey and George quickly returned to action, hunting down the vigilante. However, the two were ambushed as they reached their destination, which distracted the Golden Knight, leading George to rush into a Black-Hand outpost himself, despite Casey's protests. However, this was all revealed to be a ruse, as Jadus mentally communicated with Casey, giving him an ultimatum; either allow him to continue his operations without opposition, or let George die from the Black-Hand's forces, as the outpost he entered was rigged with several bombs, a trap. Casey ignored the Baron and attempted to rescue George, but it was too late. Now with a desire for vengeance, Casey tracked down the Baron and battled him in open combat. Jadus had the upperhand at first, but Casey managed to overpower the villain - nearly killing him after smashing him into several trees using his wrist missile launcher. However, the Baron caused a earthquake to disorient Casey, allowing him to escape. In the aftermath of his battle with Casey, Jadus began to lay low, acknowledging that he needed more time to continue his operations without interruption. Takeover of New York City Over the years since 2013, Jadus began to discover there were more individuals like him, branded as "superhumans" by the public. One of the most notable examples of such beings was through the superhero team known as the Icons, which included Jadus' nemesis, Casey Smite. Distraught by the growing amount of superhumans showing up in the world, worried that humanity would fight back against them in due time, Jadus took it upon himself to prevent a civil war by orchestrating a takeover on New York City that would allow him to take control over both sides, allowing him to eliminate those he believed would be the ones who'd perpetuate the conflict, making it go out of control. Thus, Jadus allied with a few like-minded individuals, superhuman or otherwise, and planted the seeds that would soon allow for his plan to come to fruition. In May 2016, Jadus and his allies began the takeover, but in the process came into conflict with both the Icons and a resurgent Black-Hand. Ultimately, the two parties caused Jadus's plan to fail, bringing down his ambition to prevent the conflict, which in the end happened nonetheless in the form of the Super Revolution. Jadus and his allies were defeated by the Icons, the former imprisoned by the superhero team in the Brick, a prison built to contain superhumans. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Physiology:' After being experimented on by Glython during his time as a member of the Black-Hand, Malcolm Jadus' DNA and cells were altered and then supercharged with dark matter, which greatly augmented his physiology and granted him immense telekinetic abilities, as well as minor telepathic powers. This also increased his physicality to superhuman conditions **'Telekinesis:' After becoming a superhuman, Jadus unlocked the power of Telekinesis, allowing him to manipulate, move, hurl objects or even people by just using his very mind. Jadus can use his power of telekinesis to also choke, slam and apply immense amounts of pressure onto his enemies, notably when he nearly killed Energy and Firebrand during the Takeover of New York City by telekinetically choking the life out of them. Additionally, Jadus also possesses control over his surroundings, and when truly in-tune with his telekinetic abilities, can hurl large chunks of debris - and by the rarest of chances, could possibly topple a skyscraper using his telekinetic powers - although those feats weren't shown just yet. ***'Telekinetic Construct Creation:' Baron Jadus can use his telekinetic powers to create objects, weapons and potentially other items, such as telekinetic blades, daggers and tendrils of energy used against his enemies. Jadus prominently uses this ability in combat, particularly melee when he unleashes his infamous telekinetic sword on his opponents, with the constructs' strength only limited by Jadus' own will. Despite this ability being one of Jadus' favorites, it requires constant focus to maintain any amount of construct he creates at a time. ***'Telekinetic Flight:' Baron Jadus is able to levitate and fly in high speeds using his telekinetic powers, essentially mimicking the flight of other heroes operating in the field, only limited by Jadus' own willpower and current condition. **'Telepathy:' In addition to his telekinetic powers, Baron Jadus also obtained minor telepathic powers following his transformation into a superhuman. Now able to mentally receive and transmit information to a small degree, Jadus can read another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and even affect their own minds, albeit to a small and temporary extent. This also allows Jadus to project illusions into the minds of others and speak aloud using only his mind. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:Superhumans Category:Vigilantes Category:Criminals Category:Telepaths Category:Black-Hand members Category:Doombringers members